fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)
Sid Meier's Civilization VII is a turn-based strategy game which is the seventh addition to the Civilization series. The title is slated for a release in 2021, and will include many improvements over previous titles to the series. Gameplay Changes *In non-custom maps, the world is displayed as a globe rather than a map. There is usually at least one polar continent on a map, and it may be traversed. **Upon the start of the Space Race, the globe can be viewed from outer space in order to see other civilizations' technology such as satellites and missile launchers. *The game ends in the year 2100, with a bit of an increase in scientific capacity. However, the normal speed game is still 500 turns, and turns are scaled slightly differently by turn in order to reach the end year in time. *Return of the Happiness system included in Civilization V in favor of the Amenities system in Civilization VI. **Return of Golden Ages. *Improved Espionage system with more operations for spies. *Improved requirements for a Religious Victory. To win a Religious Victory, all civilizations must have at least half of their population following the target religion rather than half the cities. Additionally, every original capital city still in play must have this religion as the majority religion. *Return of the Envoys system introduced for City-State Allies in Civilization VI. It is possible to see the influence all civilizations have on a city-state. *Return of the World Congress (as well as the United Nations). **The Delegation system has been altered slightly. *Introduction of the Economic Victory. *Partial return of the Social Policies system included in Civilization V; Civics do not make their return but majority of their functions return in some form of technology. However, the system to choose a form of government introduced in Civilization VI does make its return. *Return of National Wonders. *Overhaul of the Diplomacy system. **Leader Agendas do not return. Although other leaders have likes and dislikes, they are less transparent and less simple than in previous titles. **As in Civilization IV, civilizations may share their technology with other leaders in a trade agreement. **Warmongering penalties have been changed. Leaders will still denounce other civilizations for warmongering within reason. Denunciations from other leaders over a war they were not a part of will typically not come until after a peace agreement has been met; the effect a war has on diplomacy is determined by what happens during a war rather than a declaration of war. **Civilizations may trade tiles of land, so long as they are not within 1 tile of the city center and the tile is adjacent to the civilization on the receiving end of the trade. **When two civilizations make a declaration of friendship, they may share tiles on the map that they have uncovered, making exploration easier and encouraging appeasing other leaders. *New Civilizations, City-States, technology, and districts. *Two DLC packs released a year apart which introduce new Civilizations and features. Civilizations In total, there are 53 civilizations included in Civilization VII. The initial release of the game includes 23 civilizations, and 30 more will be released as downloadable content after the initial release. Vanilla The initial release of the game will include the following 23 civilizations. DLC Season 1 The first season of downloadable content will release five civilizations. DLC Package 1 The first package of downloadable content will include 10 civilizations. DLC Season 2 The second season of downloadable content will release five civilizations. DLC Package 2 The second and final package of downloadable content will include ten civilizations. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Steam Games Category:Sid Meier's Civilization